Past ! Present ! Future !
by HoMinUknow
Summary: HoMin !HoMin !HoMin !HoMin !HoMin !HoMin ! Jut check it cerita berdasarkan fakta :3 Face it ! accept it ! my quote "the past is a lesson and an unforgettable memories ... I'll treasure it ..every day I'll make new memories ...and the future is a big secret for me ..."


**Tiba-tiba balik bawa oneshoot ._.'' heheheeh ~**

**halohaa ~~ HoMinUknow here ~**

**cerita ini berdasarkan fakta-fakta ..**

**soo ~ yg gk suka sama cerita ini jangan salahkan gw :p**

**tapi tanyakan kepada Yunho dan Changmin XD **

**kenapa mereka nyebarin fakta-fakta yg bikin gw makin sayang am mreka :p **

**yang faktanya di tulis dengan '_ITALIC_' :p**

**dan maaf jika sangat pendek dan tersebar TYPO ^.^/**

**:**

**:**

**_HoMinUknow_**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"hyung.. capek .." changmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekar yunho.

"ini adalah interview dan pemotretan kita terakhir untuk hari ini changmin-ah .. sabar ya baby .." yunho mengusap lembut rambut changmin dan memberikan kecupan di dahi changmin.

"huff.." changmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia kemudian memainkan jari-jarinya di atas dada bidang yunho .

Sesekali yunho tertawa melihat kelucuan sang namjachingu. "changdola.. kau masih ingat kejadian-kejadian masa lalu kita berdua?"

Changmin mengehentikan kegiatan bermainnya di dada bidang yunho, ia kemudian mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap mata yunho yg menatapnya hangat.

"emm.. masih, memangnya ada apa hyung?"

"aku ingin tahu apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai ku di masa lalu?"

Changmin langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk dan menatap yunho sambil mengkerutkan keningnya. Berusaha berpikir.

"aku tidak tahu .. yang pasti _dulu aku selalu bertanya-tanya setiap kau mengucapkan sesuatu atau melakukan sesuatu yg ada di pikiranku adalah 'kenapa dia seperti itu?_ Aku tidak mengerti dirinya sama sekali' itu yg aku pikirkan .."

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata changmin. "lalu.. sekarang? Apa kau masih sering berpikir seperti itu changdola?"

Changmin menampakkan senyum cerahnya ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah yunho dan kemudian mengecup bibir berbentuk hati milik kekasihnya itu "ani.. _sekarang dengan hanya menatap matamu_ dan meihat ekspresi wajahmu _aku sudah bisa mengerti semuanya_ .."

Yunho ikut membalas mengecup bibir changmin "same with me baby"

"kau tahu changdola ~.. _ada sesuatu yang bisa aku lihat pada dirimu sekarang yg tidak bisa aku lihat saat kita di masa lalu_" yunho menatap changmin dengan tatapan hangat dan lembut.

Changmin langsung mempoutkn bibirnya "gombal" setelah mengatakan sepatah kata itu changmin langsung beranjak keluar dari ruangan rias mereka.

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sang kekasih .. ia pun segera beranjak menyusul Changmin.

:

:

:

Interview pun di mulai ~

_"tolong beritahu kami apa arti dari album baru kalian kali ini, TIME"_

_"dalam album ini ada 3 konsep yaitu, masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa depan.. dalam album ini ada cerita mengenai masa lalu kami dan juga masa sekarang, masa di mana kami bekerja keras untuk masa depan kami.."_ yunho menjelaskan sambil tersenyum sesekali ia menatap ke arah changmin.

Changmin pun ikut menjelaskan isi album TIME kali ini sesekali ia bercanda..

_"apakah kalian pernah berpikir untuk kembali ke masa lalu?"_

Changmin seketika langsung menegang.. pasalnya itu termasuk dalam pertanyaan yang sensitiv bagi changmin .. ia pun sedikit berdebar apa yang akan di katakan Yunho..

Changmin melihat ke arah Yunho yang berada di sebelahnya .. Yunho menatap ke arah changmin dan tersenyum lembut sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan.

_"aku merasa kami berada di sini karena masa lalu kami, dan apa yg kami lakukan sekarang membawa kami ke masa depan, jadi aku tidak benar-benar berpikir untuk kembali. Aku empunyai kehidupanku yang sekarang karena kerja keras yang aku lakukan di masa lalu.." Yunho berhenti berbicara dan mengahlikan tatapannya kearah Changmin.. "dan ..aku berencana untuk melanjutkan hidupku setiap hari seperti ini.."_ changmin tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Yunho .. ia memang mengakui jika Yunho adalah leader yang sangat bijak dan patut untuk di kagumi..

"lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin-san?"

_"aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan Yunho.."_ changmin menatap kembali kearah Yunho dan tersenyum manis .. dia yakin dengan jawabanny saat ini _"alasan aku tidak tertarik untuk kembali ke masa lalu bukan karena aku menyangkal masa laluku.. tapi lebih karena aku merasa.."_ changmin menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap Yunho .. mereka berdua saling menatap dan saling berbicara lewat kedua mata mereka ..

_" aku bahagia sekarang.. aku lebih meyukai momen sekarang.."_ akhir dari kata-kata Changmin membuat senyuman tulus dari wajah Yunho semakin mengembang ..

Melihat interaksi di antara keduanya , tiba-tiba saja sang penanya bertanya  
_"sebelumnya, Yunho berkata 'jika aku hanya bisa membawa 1 orang ke masa depanku, itu adalah Changmin apakah dia ingin atau tidak' Changmin apa perasaanmu saat mendengarkan hal itu?"_

Changmin menatap yunho dengan tatapan mengejek "_ah~ yeah, dia berkata seperti itu. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa,aku bertanya tanya apakah yunho dapat melakukan itu"_ Changmin tertawa .. tawa ejekkan kepada yunho _"tapi, ya.. aku berterima kasih..aku akan tetap menjaga perasaa itu"_

Sang penanya pun tertawa mendengar jawaban Changmin.. benar-benar khas seorang Shim Changmin..

"yunho,bagaimana perasaanmu?"

_"aku rasa itu perasaan yang alami, karena kami sudah bersama sejak lama dan aku ingin tetap melanjutkan aktifitasku sebagai Tohohinki di masa depan .. aku berpikir aku akan membawa Changmin bersamaku tanpa bertanya kepada nya.."_ Yunho menahan tawanya saat Changmin mendelik ke arahnya menatapnya kesal.

_"tapi .. mungkin aku harus menanyakan bagaimana peraaanya.."_ ucap yunho.. yunho melirik Changmin yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya karena jawaban Yunho.

Yunho tiba-tiba memasang senyuman berisyarat kepada Changmin " hmm.. aku pikir _tidak, aku hanya akan membawanya bersamaku tanpa bertanya kepadanya.._" Yunho pun tertawa saat melihat mimik wajah Changmin yang terlihat sebal kepadanya.. Ya itu memang menjadi hobi seorang Jung Yunho, menggoda kekasihnya..

:

:

:

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah selesai menyelesaikan interview dan pemotretan untuk majalah ..

Saat ini Yunh dan Changmin tengah berada dalam rumah mereka di Jepang .. Changmin berdiri memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela kamar mereka..

ia tersenyum saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya ia dapat mencium aroma Yunho.

"Changdola.. apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Yunho bertanya sambil mengecup leher changmin.

"hyung .. kau akan selalu bersamaku kan?" Changmin menyandarkan tubuhnya nyaman pada pelukan Yunho

"tentu saja .. Changmin-ah .."

"aku .. _aku bisa menghadapi apapun asalkan kau berada di sisiku hyung.. jalan yang aku pilih bersamamu bukanlah jalan yang salah_ .. iya kan hyung?" Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya .. changmin tersenyum ke arah Yunho dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Yunho mengecup bibir Changmin singkat .. "tentu saja .. jalan yang kita pilih bukanlah jalan yang salah .. pasti berat untukmu kan Changmin-ah .. aku mencintaimu .."

"aku .. aku juga mencintaimu hyung .."

Yunho memeluk Changmin dengan penuh kasih sayang.. "terima kasih kau sudah bertahan bersamaku Changmin-ah .. _terima kasih telah berada di sisiku_.. terima kasih telah memilih jalan yang sama denganku .. terima kasih .. karena kau sudah mencintaiku .."

**:**

**:**

**_END_**

**:**

**:**


End file.
